Winds Blowing
by nupinoop296
Summary: America decides to take Belarus on a much needed vacation in the middle of rural USA. It doesn't entirely go as planned, but that's ok! America/Belarus kink meme deanon.


This is a fic I wrote for the km a while back. Enjoy!

* * *

Things were getting better between them. They really were. She told him at the beginning of their relationship that he would have to earn her heart from her brother, and damned if he wasn't going to.

He did everything she asked, remembered her holidays, and made sure that she would like a present before he brought it. It was paying off, too. She no longer tried to push him away when he kissed her (though she still didn't respond much), and she would get jealous if she noticed him talking to another female Nation for too long (though she denied it). It was tough and slow going, but he didn't care. He loved her.

* * *

"Here we are, Bela!" America beamed as he got out of the old rickety pickup and walked around to her side to help her out.

Belarus beat him to it, climbing out on her own. "How many times have I told you not to call me that?" she growled.

America coughed and smiled nervously. "Sorry! Uh, so, what do you think?"

He gestured to the Midwestern farm he had brought them to for a "weekend getaway". It was completely deserted, the farmhouse in need of paint, the fields dilapidated, and the barn falling apart.

Belarus was less than impressed, and her expression said so.

America didn't seem to notice (or just ignored her), and started unpacking the pickup. "I've had this place since just after good ol' Abe signed the Homestead Act!"

"It shows," she deadpanned. "Are we really staying here?"

"'Course!" he replied, grabbing all their bags with ease. "For the whole weekend!"

* * *

The farmhouse was more...stable than it first appeared. At least, it wasn't nearly as bad as the barn. They had separate rooms, and he gave her the master bedroom. Being England's charge had apparently amounted to something.

Despite being abandoned for years, the furniture was in relatively good condition. "Thank goodness," Belarus muttered as she opened her suitcase and began putting her clothes in the dresser.

"Hey, is that what you're wearing?"

Belarus jumped and whirled. America was standing in front of her suitcase with a confused look on his face.

She regained her composure and frowned at him. "Yes. And don't sneak up on me. I still have my knives."

He surprised her again by laughing instead of paling. "Sorry! But like I was sayin', these clothes are gonna be too hot. You got anything else to wear?"

"No."

"Oh. Uh, I guess I'll have to go ask the neighbors to borrow some."

A delicate eyebrow rose. "The last house I saw was miles away."

He laughed again. "Yup! It's getting late and I won't be back for a while, so let's say goodnight now." He pulled her close and kissed her on the cheek. "G'night, Natalia."

She hugged him back after a mere moment's hesitation. "Goodnight, America."

* * *

Belarus woke to the smell of bacon and eggs. She went to wash and found the hot water was working. Apparently, America had been up late turning everything on.

After a quick, efficient shower, she followed the smell of food to the kitchen, where he had already set everything up. There were eggs, bacon, waffles, toast, you name it.

"You know I won't be able to eat all of this," she said as she sat down.

He faltered. "Y-yeah. But the fridge is working, so..."

Belarus gazed at the spread again. Everything had been prepared just for her.

Her face softened slightly, and she looked up at him. "Thank you."

He grinned dazzlingly.

While they did the dishes, he gave her long, dark dress an appraising look. "That's going to be too hot."

She rolled her eyes. "I will be fine."

"Sure. I left the neighbors' clothes on your dresser."

* * *

Midday proved him right. Sitting on the porch reading Crime and Punishment, Belarus in her dark dress had quickly gotten too hot and went back inside to change. Much to her dismay, the borrowed clothes were a bit...revealing.

"He chose these on purpose," she said to herself, glaring holes in the outfits.

In the end, she had no choice but to wear a set. She applied the sunscreen he had also left on the dresser, and went to give him a piece of her mind.

"America!"

He looked up from the piece of equipment he had been repairing, and promptly dropped the wrench.

She was dressed in Daisy Dukes and a tight tank top, both accentuating her modest but rather nice body. America blushed bright red. She had never revealed that much skin before.

"B-Belarus! You look, uh, really nice!"

"I look like a girl from one of your stupid rap videos! How dare you choose such things for me to wear!" She stomped up to him and stabbed his chest with a long, graceful finger. "I demand that you find me something more suitable!"

He threw his hands up in a defensive gesture. "It's all they had that  
would fit you! Besides, I think you look kinda hot..."

"Nonsense! Go back and ask them for something else!" Stab.

"Nat, they didn't have anything else! I give you my hero's word!"

She looked him in the eyes. They were a deep, honest blue. So blue, like the sky above their heads...

Belarus glanced away, blushing slightly. "Fine."

America's face turned mischievous. "Unless you want to wear some of my clothes? Ow! H-hey!"

* * *

The rest of the day passed fairly uneventfully. He told her of how the farm used to be, with carefully tended crops growing, livestock grazing, and America taking care of everything by himself most of the time.

He told her of how he went there to try and distract himself from the headaches caused by the voices in his head at the time.

She listened to every word that fell from his mouth. That was one thing he loved about her. She heard him out, even if she insulted his words the moment after.

In return, she loved his honesty. He spoke his thoughts, even when they got him into trouble. It was rather…refreshing.

They watched the sun set while sitting on the porch, his arm around her waist.

"Let's go on an adventure tomorrow."

She glanced up at him. "An adventure?"

He didn't take his eyes away from the sunset. "Yeah. Just, like, run off in some direction and see where we end up."

"...Very well."

He blinked and looked down at her, surprised. "Really?"

She smirked. "Not all of your ideas are stupid."

He chuckled lightly and laid his head in top of hers. "Thanks, I guess."

She took his free hand in her own. "Hm."

* * *

After a late breakfast the next morning, America grabbed her hand and dragged her out the door, pointing dramatically and shouting, "Onward!"

They ran down the road in the opposite direction they had come, the wind blowing in their faces and tossing her hair about.

They ran for what felt like miles before stopping to rest by the side of the road near a field of tall wheat.

Belarus gasped, trying to catch her breath. America, however, stared at the wheat field, a devious look working its way onto his face.

She noticed after a moment, and was slightly perplexed. "What are you looking at?"

He turned to her with that devious grin and tapped her on the nose. "Tag! You're it!"

With those words, he took off running into the field.

She spluttered indignantly for a mere second before chasing after him. She easily kept up at first, but soon they were both exhausted again. America stumbled and fell on his back, Belarus tripping and landing on his broad, heaving chest.

When they could breathe again he sat up, pulling her into his lap. She gazed up at him and her heart skipped a beat.

He was pure gold. His skin was tanned by the sun, and his hair matched the wheat surrounding them. He looked down at her, and she once again noted how his eyes were of the sky.

She was startled when he spoke.

"You okay?"

Blushing furiously, she turned her face away. Why was she suddenly acting like this? "I'm fine."

"Uh-huh," he sighed, leaning in to kiss her on the cheek.

She surprised him by turning around to kiss him on the lips.

America was momentarily stunned, but quickly responded by pulling her closer and pressing their lips together fiercely.

When they finally broke apart, he asked, "Love is an adventure too, right?"

She leaned against his chest. "If you must see it that way."

"And since I'm the hero, that makes you my damsel in distress, right?"

Belarus suddenly pushed him on his back, savoring his blush before leaning down to kiss him again.

"Don't count on it, Alfred."

So that was why.

* * *

If you enjoyed it, please review!


End file.
